The present invention jet-sprays thin layers of functional chemical compositions to produce a gradient structure, particularly in the field of energetic materials, such as explosives, propellants, gas-generants, pyrotechnics, hereinafter referred to as “explosives”.
Robotic and manual paint spraying devices may be used to apply a liquid binder carrying solid pigments. Using this technique, thin layers of paint, including a binder and pigment component, can be easily deposited on surfaces. However, traditional paint sprays cannot focus on a small area, can only spray premixed paints which yield a uniform color distribution, and the application does not necessitate any solidification accelerants.
There is a need in the art to provide improved methodologies for the manufacture of spatially-graded energetic materials, such as gradient explosives. The present invention addresses this and other needs.